


12:01 am

by rakuenoasis



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, M/M, Minor Injuries, Short, happy yuki day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakuenoasis/pseuds/rakuenoasis
Summary: Tenma gives Yuki a little present.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	12:01 am

**Author's Note:**

> happy 07.08 day i love yuki so much

Yuki wakes to the sound of plastic being shoved under his pillow.

"Happy birthday, Yuki," the voice whispers rather hoarsely and that's when Yuki gets up.

He lets his vision adjust to the sight of Tenma who's staring back at him with wide eyes.

"...already?" Yuki could only croak back. Tenma sighs. 

"No, it's still Tanabata," he replies rather sarcastically. "Yes, of course it's the eighth. Now open it already," and then he looks away from him. "Or I'm going to feel more embarrassed."

Yuki throws himself back into his boyfriend's sheets. "Then I'll open it later in the morning."

"H-Hey! Don't just do this to me! I'll have you know that I worked very hard on this! That's why I'll be mad if you don't open it now."

So a handmade gift, huh?

This piques Yuki's interest, as he never expected Tenma to be the kind of person to do something with his own hands. Compared to Yuki's gentle and meticulous fingers, Tenma's are brash and hasty. He couldn't fold a simple airplane without it getting almost crumpled up. Nor could he make a simple running stitch without the needle going to the other side of the cloth. Yuki's had hopes that this would change. But three years of their relationship has just proved that Tenma's hands simply...couldn't.

(And so he'd usually leave the fabric cutting job to Tenma. If there is anything Yuki can thank him for all the hesitated and awkward sessions of sewing together, it's that he doesn't have to go through the painful struggle of cutting the fabrics.)

So for Tenma to go through the trouble to make something despite his incapabilities makes Yuki feel rather touched at the seemingly big gesture.

He loves his boyfriend, anyways. If there's anything he values in all his shittiness, it's his dedication to practically anything. Yuki thinks that he might just give in this once.

Carefully, he sits up again, takes the plastic packaged from his pillow and sees...red fabric?

That seems to wake Yuki a bit more as he slowly removes the tape from the bottom flap and gently shakes the messy knitted fabric out until it hits his knees. He carefully unfolds it and examines the long stretch of knitted fabric for a bit. 

The realisation just hits Yuki, along with all other unexplainable emotions flooding through his mind.

"It's...a scarf."

Yuki could tell that Tenma really did do all of it by himself. The knitting pattern is not only consistent and unified but he notices some of the stitches coming off.

He thinks about fixing those come daytime. Thankfully, these only have minor mistakes so even if he puts his hand on them, it'll still look like Tenma did it by himself.

But then the tightening feeling on his fingers come back to him and Yuki remembers why he can't.

He stares at the pastel-coloured bandages, wrapped on almost every single finger of his. The cracking pain in his fingers only makes Yuki realise why he really can't. Doctor's orders, they said. He can't touch the sewing machine for the next two weeks, nor can he overwork his fingers by means of sewing.

Yuki feels the void growing in his chest, kicking him until he feels himself at lost, staring at his bandaged fingers and realises that he, too, is incapable. And he doesn't deserve to think of Tenma as someone incapable either, not when he's also in a similar position as him.

He feels _bad_ and even jealous because Tenma could still do those things despite that. Without his fingers in shape, Yuki feels that his purpose has just been taken away from him. He can't keep his mind busy. He won't be able to let the whirring of his machine drown out all the awful thoughts he's been trying to bury all these years. Worst of all, without sewing, Yuki will feel like he's going to be behind everything. He's feeling already useless as it is, always watching Omi and Taichi fill up that work for him. And he lets the tears on his cheeks sting his eyes whenever he finds himself in their room, like now, because he feels like he's five again and he can't do anything to make himself feel alive. He feels five again and he can't do anything but cower at anything that comes, cry because he hates himself for being so spineless, somebody who can't do anything to fill for the acceptance he's been craving from others.

But then he sees a rough hand gripping onto his. And Yuki forces himself to look up despite his teary eyes just to stare at its owner. He sees the warm and concerned look on Tenma's face. And just like that, Yuki feels stupid for crying.

Because the shared look they have right now speaks more to Yuki than what words can convey. Because deep inside, they both know that he has a purpose, one that goes beyond being the costume designer of Mankai, beyond being a proud member of the Summer Troupe.

He understands that unspoken message all too well. Just like that, Yuki thinks that he can probably live without sewing for a few weeks.

And he doesn't need words to convey that either.

Instead, he holds onto the messy scarf with his bandaged fingers and hastingly wraps it around Tenma before doing the same to himself. Before Tenma could protest, Yuki falls back onto the bed, plastic discarded as he wraps his arms around his lover once more before finally letting the darkness seep into his vision.

He thinks, for a bit, about the many amazing things he should look forward to later that day. At the party that will be held later. At all the friends he'll be surrounded with, amidst the love and affection that he's slowly been getting used to as each day passes.

And to Yuki, that's already more than enough.


End file.
